At the End of the Tunnel
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: Queen Mera stands in for Aquaman on a mission with Martian Manhunter.


A/N: The Time and Place Random Word Challenge.

Female-Queen Mera

Male-Martian Manhunter

Place-Infinity Island (HQ of the League of Shadows)

Villian-Lex Luthor

Word-Tunnel

Summary- Queen Mera stands in for Aquaman on a mission with Martian Manhunter.

Warning-M'gannxKaldur if you squint. Like, really, _really_ squint

Also, there might be some facts that are really screwed up. I'm sorry.

Well. We'll see how this turns out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Watchtower to Atlantis. Watchtower to Atlantis."<em>

"J'onn? Is that you?"

"_Hello, Queen Mera. Where is Aquaman?"_

"He is not here. Is it important?"

"_His presence is required on a mission."_

"Is there anyone else who can help?"

"_No. We need someone with his capabilities."_

"I can help. I am capable of completing any task my husband can."

"…"

"J'onn-"

"_Forgive me, Queen Mera, but I cannot allow that."_

"You can, and you will. As queen, I must oversee my husband's duties while he is away."

"_But anything that might harm the child…"_

"I can take care of myself. What is the mission?"

"…_Luthor is being held captive at Infinity Island."_

"Infinity Island? What do the Shadows want with Luthor?"

"_That is exactly what I will find out."_

"We. I am coming."

"_Queen Mera, it is unsafe."_

"I told you, it is my duty to stand in for my husband when he is absent."

"_What will Aquaman-"_

"I am on my way to Infinity Island. I trust you will meet me there?"

Without waiting for an answer, Queen Mera shut off the communicator.

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter realized he was trapped. If he went, he would have to carry out the mission, possibly endangering Queen Mera. But, if he didn't go, the Queen would undoubtedly carry out the mission alone, and, regardless of the outcome, there would be hell to pay when Aquaman returned.<p>

Sighing, he set the transporter coordinates.

* * *

><p>Queen Mera stood on a rock, a good few miles off of the coastline of Infinity Island.<p>

Behind her, there came a voice.

"You should return to Atlantis."

Queen Mera turned to face the Martian. "Manhunter, it is my obligation-"

"No. Not yours. Your husband's. This is his duty."

"And he is away. Who, other than myself, could you have gotten to take his place?"

"Garth. Tula. Kaldur. Anyone else from the Atlantean Guard."

"None of them are ready. None of them are powerful enough. Not even Kaldur, though he has been training for as long as he has. I-"

Martian Manhunter raised a hand to silence her. She thought he was going to contradict her again, but instead, he looked distracted. After a moment, he spoke.

"Since you are determined, we will go. But only because I do not have time to argue. We must hurry."

As they made their way to the island, Martian Manhunter filled Queen Mera in on what she was needed for.

"The holding cell where Luthor is held captive is on the inside of the mountain, only accessible by submarine."

Queen Mera nodded. "That is why you need me?"

"Yes. I will be able to simply pass through the mountain walls, but I needed someone who can move through the water fluidly enough that they could avoid the underwater guards and reach the chambers on the inside of the mountain."

"And no one else in the League could accomplish this?"

"I did not want to take any chances. Atlanteans move around in the water as well as humans move on land. Anyone else would not have been as skilled in their movements."

The island came into view, and Queen Mera went underwater to find the passage.

Martian Manhunter went to camouflage mode and flew into the ground.

* * *

><p>Queen Mera saw them before they saw her. Three guards in scuba gear, and two in a miniature submarine. Quickly, she swam behind a rock, barely making it before the guards came to pass. Taking a deep breath-or something- she continued forward.<p>

The passage was longer than she had anticipated, and she found herself racing to make it to the end by the time Manhunter was supposed to be there.

Finally, she saw a light, and it wasn't one like the guards had. She swam upwards, and broke the surface of the water. She was surrounded by floor paneling on all sides.

Oh, and guards. She was also surrounded by guards.

Manhunter was already working on taking some of them down. As he attacked them mentally and with telekinesis, she used her powers to knock some of the guards away. Though there were many of them, they were easily taken down, and only a few minutes later, Queen Mera and Martian Manhunter began the walk to the heart of the facility.

It was a large place, and Manhunter made an attempt at small talk while they walked.

"How is he adjusting? Kaldur'ahm."

Queen Mera nodded to herself. "He is doing well. I expect that he is homesick at times, but it's less often now. The team is like a family to him."

The last statement seemed to strike something in Martian Manhunter. "And… what of his real family?"

It took Queen Mera a second to realize what he meant. When she did, she balked. "How do you know about that?"

Martian Manhunter held Queen Mera's gaze. "Is it really safe to let him on the team?"

The Queen regained her composure, desperate to maintain the upper hand.

"I could ask you the same. That 'niece' of yours," neither missed the infliction on the word, "Is she a safe asset of the team, as well?"

Martian Manhunter had not realized that the queen knew. "She is… different. Estranged from her heritage. She is not a danger to the team."

"The same goes for Kaldur. He does not know of his parentage. Even if he did, that would not mean that he is harmful to the team."

Manhunter was quiet for a moment. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend, you or him."

"Of course." They lapsed into silence.

"So, what about M'gann? Is she well?" Queen Mera asked.

"Yes. Like Kaldur, she is sometimes homesick, and Earth customs are foreign to her. But, she is getting better."

Queen Mera sighed. "They are the same in that way. It will get better with time. I think the surface expression is, 'Light at the end of the tunnel'."

They both stopped talking as they reached a large vault door. This was it.

Martian Manhunter pulled out a key card that he had taken from one of the guards. The door opened to reveal a dark room. Queen Mera and Martian Manhunter entered the room. As soon as they passed the threshold, the door closed.

A light came on.

Luthor stood in the center of the room, surrounded by guards. However, their guns were not aimed at Luthor, instead, they had their sights set on the two new people in the room.

"Well," Luthor said, a smug smile on his face, "Not exactly the rescue party I was expecting, but we'll make due." He typed on the small computer he held in his hands. "And, don't even try to use any sort of powers to escape. Emitters on the wall have been pumping this chamber full of an odorless gas that neutralizes all powers." He motioned for the guards to advance. "Take them down."

The guards ran forward.

Queen Mera fell into a fighting stance. They were greatly outnumbered, and she did not know how they could hope to come out of this. Suddenly, she felt Martian Manhunter grab her wrist and pull her towards the door. Manhunter didn't stop when they reached the door, only swiped the key to open it. It seemed that Luthor had forgotten to lock it.

The two ran down the corridor, hoping to reach the end before the guards caught them.

No such luck.

As they reached another turn, they were met with a dozen guards. Queen Mera and Martian Manhunter turned around, but there was another dozen guards behind them. The two adjusted to fighting stances, ready to take down as many as they could.

However, someone beat them to the punch.

About half-dozen guards suddenly flew across the room. A few more guards fell at the hands of a familiar Atlantean with water-bearers. Queen Mera and Martian Manhunter found that they didn't need to fight, considering all of the guards were out for the count in about a minute.

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann rushed to Manhunter's side. Kaldur took his place beside his Queen. "My Queen, are you hurt?"

"No, Kaldur." Queen Mera smiled. Turning to M'gann, she asked; "What of Luthor?"

"He's gone." M'gann said. "When we arrived, the only minds I could detect were yours' and the guards."

"How did you know to come?" Manhunter asked.

"I was in Atlantis and decided to visit Queen Mera." Kaldur explained. "When I learned that she was on a League mission with Martian Manhunter, I enlisted M'gann's help, in case you were in need of backup."

This reminded M'gann of something, and she discussed it excitedly with Kaldur. Queen Mera and Martian Manhunter looked at the two young heroes. One thing that they had both been thinking of, but never discussed, was the rest of the team. If you learned anything doing this line of work, it was that secrets never stay buried. How would the rest of the team react when their teammates' secrets surfaced?

They could only hope that the relationships they established now would hold strong.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Hopefully, it wasn't a train.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this whole story was written with the phrase "Light at the end of the tunnel" in mind. Not sure if that came across well.

Check out my profile for polls, status checks, and other news!

Seriously, check out the profile. Now.

Also, check out my forum!

Oh, and review!


End file.
